Corde au Cou
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Le procès d'une jeune femme, condamnée pour avoir essayer de tuer son père. L'histoire d'une accusée plus ou moins innocente, plus ou moins coupable.


« **D** éclinez votre identité. »« Anna Mcculain. »

« Date de naissance. »  
« 5 août 19xx »  
« Vous avez donc 19 ans ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Vous êtes bien la fille de Sigfried Mcculain et d'Hanna Macculain ? »  
« Non. Sigfried McCulain m'a adopté quand il a épousé ma mère après la mort de mon père. »  
« Quel est le nom de votre père ? »  
« Eric Firestone. »  
« Racontez-nous comment c'est passé la nuit du 12 décembre. »  
« D'accord...

Il avait neigé toute la journée. Sur le coup, j'étais sortie avec ma sœur »  
« Stop. Dana Mcculain est donc la fille d'Eric Firestone et d'Hanna Ingridson de son nom de jeune fille ? »  
« Non. Elle est la fille de Sigfried Mcculain et d'Hanna Ingridson de son nom de jeune fille, mais je la considère comme ma sœur, sans demi. Je ne peux pas avoir qu'une moitié de sœur. »  
« D'accord. Continuez. »  
« Ma sœur et moi étions sorties pour jouer dans la neige. Elle n'a que onze ans, et elle s'amusait à tracer des dessins dans la neige. On ne sort pas souvent, donc j'ai désobéi en faisant ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige. Et quand il est rentré...

Ça fait déjà des années qu'il frappait ma mère et moi. Puis, elle est tombée enceinte, et a accouché de Dana. Peu de temps après, elle est tombée malade, et parce qu'il a refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle est morte, et il l'a enterré dans le jardin. Puis, il nous a laissées, pendant 5 ou 6 ans, comme si on n'existait pas, Dana et moi. Elle non plus. On ne devait pas sortir, pas faire de bruit. Puis, un jour, il nous a regardées comme s'il nous voyait pour la première fois. La nuit même, il est venu dans ma chambre, et m'a regardé pendant de longues minutes. Il devait penser que je dormais, mais j'avais conscience de l'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool, mais je restais immobile , en espérant qu'il s'en aille. Mais non.

À la place, il... Il s'est glissé dans mes draps, et a commencé à me... À me toucher. »  
« Ou vous a-t 'il touché ? »  
« Il a abusé de moi sexuellement. »  
« Êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous dites ? »  
« Pour vous, les victimes sont toutes terrées dans un silence sans pouvoir accusé la personne, pas vrai ? C'est le cas de ma sœur. Pas le mien, car je dois être notre voix. »  
« Continuez. »

« Après qu'il ait fait ce qu'il souhaitait, à plusieurs reprises, pendant deux ans, à peu près, il s'est mis à s'intéresser à Dana. Un jour, il l'a attrapé. Elle se débattait, et en voulant aller la défendre, il m'a frappé et ma tête a cogné contre un meuble. À mon réveil, elle pleurait, d'un seul œil. Il lui avait brûlé l'autre avec une cigarette. Tellement brûlé qu'il n'en restait rien d'autre qu'une orbe noir, calciné. Et elle était nue, sur le carrelage, à se pencher d'avant en arrière, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait mal. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le sang qui tachait le sol sous elle n'était pas d'une blessure externe ni celui de la plaie de ma tête... Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. »  
« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »  
« Je ne sais pas ; même le temps que je vous donne est approximatif. Je ne sais pas compter. Je sais lire l'heure, c'est tout. J'ai vu sur un calendrier les années, et j'ai fait comme les heures. Une heure,,deux heures... J'ai réussi à savoir le nombre d'années ainsi. »  
« Vous savez donc compter, mais vous n'avez que de faibles notions. »  
« Sûrement. Je crois que Dana avait 9 ans. »  
« Vous deviez en avoir donc à peu près 17. »  
« D'accord. Je continue ? »  
« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »  
« Ce jour-là, j'avais envie de le tuer, mais je savais que si je faisais ça, on séparerait ma sœur et moi. Je l'avais vu à la télé. Donc j'ai attendu. Mais il a continué sur Dana. À la frapper, à l'abuser. Je n'existais plus, de mon côté. Comme si j'avais été effacé dans son esprit, de sa vue. Alors, quand... Quand il est rentré, le 12 décembre, et qu'il a vu qu'on avait été dehors, il a recommencé... Il a pris une barre de fer, et a commencé à la tabasser, à la frapper. Il... Il lui a fait des choses que je ne peux pas répéter, car j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les ai ouverts, il était face à son œuvre, et il riait en buvant une bière. J'ai attrapé un couteau sur la table de la cuisine, et j'ai frappée. C'était tout noir. Puis... Je me suis réveillée ici, dans une cellule. »

« Vous avez poignardé votre père adoptif, mais il s'en est sorti et il donne une version différente de la vôtre. On a du vous assommer pour vous amener en prison. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Je vais vous lire la déposition de votre père. »  
« _Alors que je rentrais du travail, le 12 décembre, j'ai vu ma fille ainée, Anna, en train de battre sa sœur Dana. Elle lui avait déjà crevé l'œil avec je ne sais quoi quand elles étaient jeunes, et Anna avait même ramené des copains à la maison une fois et je me demande s'ils n'ont pas abusé de la plus petite. Quand j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, elle m'a poignardé et m'as laissé à terre. J'ai réussi à appeler les pompiers._  
Voici ce qu'il a dit. Ses collègues de travail disent qu'il est un homme bien, cependant... Je vais vous dire, Anna. Je vous crois. Tout va contre vous, mais je vous crois. Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit puni. »  
« Merci. »

 **Jour du Jugement.**

« Monsieur le Légiste, qu'avez-vous à dire sur les blessures de la victime, Dana ? »  
« La victime avait 11 ans. Elle était en sous-alimentation, déshydratée. Elle a subi de nombreux coups d'une barre de fer qui a brisé ses os, fait exploser ses organes avant qu'elle ne décède dans des souffrances horribles. Son œil était calciné, et... Elle n'était plus vierge. Je pouvais même dire qu'un fœtus d'une dizaine de jours était en train de se développé. Les tests ADN ont montré que le père du fœtus était le père de Dana, Sigfried Mcculain. D'ailleurs, il a dû vouloir déloger cet enfant indésirable, car le vagin était dans un état qui n'est même pas descriptible. C'était littéralement de la purée. Il a essayé de tuer le bébé avec une barre de fer enfoncée dans sa fille. D'un niveau taille/poids, elle était beaucoup plus petite, et plus maigre que les gens de son âge, et son estomac aurait à peine pu accueillir plus d'une petite clémentine en quantité, tellement il était rétracté. Elle avait plusieurs lésions au niveau de l'anus, aussi, montrant des pénétrations forcées. Elle possédait aussi des bleus antérieurs à la mort, certains de plusieurs semaines, et un de ses os était mal reformé, comme s'il avait été brisé et qu'il n'avait pas été soigné correctement. Elle avait subi plusieurs lésions à la tête ainsi que des marques de strangulations. Si par hasard, elle avait survécu, elle serait devenue dans quelques années un légume, ou elle en serait morte avant. »

« Merci. J'appelle à la barre le médecin de Monsieur Mcculain. »

« Oui, merci. Monsieur Mcculain a subi de multiples fractures. Il ne pourra pas aller en prison, malheureusement, car il se déplace à présent en fauteuil roulant, et il a besoin de nombreux soins. »

 _Plus tard dans la séance_ « Merci, Maitre. Je condamne donc Anna Mcculain à la mort par Pendaison et Sigfried Mcculain à la prison sous sursis. La séance est terminée. »  
Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent. Un des policiers jeta à terre son arme, son insigne et sorti de la salle, tandis que certaines personnes se mettaient à pleurer. Une innocente condamnée, un meurtrier libre de vivre.

« Ne t'en fais pas Dana, ça va aller. Nous sommes des héros, tu t'en souviens ? » Il avait vu cette scène, étant arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Il avait vu la jeune femme pleurer en essayant de réconforter sa sœur en train de mourir, répétant ces mots. Et quand on lui avait retiré le cadavre de sa sœur, qui n'était plus qu'un mannequin désarticulé, elle avait hurlé avant de s'évanouir. C'était ça qui lui avait fait croire, qui lui avait donné la conviction qu'elle ne mentait pas.  
Surtout que les tests avaient prouvé qu'elle n'était plus vierge et... Qu'elle s'était elle-même lacéré le vagin au couteau pour ne pas tomber enceinte de son beau-père. Il avait préféré rendre son arme et ne plus faire partie de la justice corrompue. Car il en était sûr, la famille Mcculain étant riche, et encore plus la famille de la mère, le père avait payer pour être libre. -2h avant que la corde ne soit préparée.

« Pauvre, pauvre gamine. Ta sœur t'a vengé pour finir pendue. » Le légiste avait de la peine. Avec ce qu'il avait raconté, plus le dossier sur les nombreuses blessures d'Anna, les mutilations qu'elle s'était faites, la blessure à l'œil de la petite qui avait confirmé la version d'Anna, qui ne fumait pas. Il était désolé. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire pour elle, malheureusement. Cependant, il repensa à une chose...-1h , avant que le sol ne s'ouvre.

« Merci pour tout, Monsieur le Juge. » Une mallette, pleine de billet, était passée de main en main. L'homme s'éloignait en frottant son bras, un sourire aux lèvres, avant d'aborder une femme, souriant, et repartant avec elle, en toute innocence ; une autre mouche dans son filet. Après tout, il était innocent, et ça lui permettait de pouvoir retrouver une petite femme qui avait déjà une gamine...-30 Minutes ;

« Anna Mcculain, vous êtes condamnée à mort par pendaison, pour avoir tué votre sœur Dana Mcculain et avoir attenté à la vie de votre père adoptif Sigfried Mcculain. Une dernière chose à dire ? »  
« Je suis... »  
Le bourreau n'avait pas attendu. Sous les pieds de l'enfant, le sol s'était ouvert, et sa nuque s'était brisée, sous la corde serrée. Elle s'était pissée dessus en mourant, mais dans l'assemblée, personne ne criait sa joie. Au contraire, nombreux était ceux qui pleuraient. T 0.

« Je n'y crois pas... Elle avait raison. » murmura l'homme qui lâcha sa pelle. T+1

 _Dans les journaux, le lendemain_. **Un légiste et un ancien policier qui creusait derrière une maison, ont découvert un corps. La meurtrière Anna Mcculain n'est pas coupable ! Le juge, le bourreau et le médecin avaient été soudoyés. Cependant, un légiste et un ancien policier qui avait lâché son insigne suite à cette affaire ont repensé à un détail qui change tout. Malheureusement, Sigfried Mcculain a disparu, emportant avec lui une femme et sa fille dans sa fuite ! L'état en deuil de la jeune Anna.**

Les pleurs d'un homme tachèrent le journal qu'il lisait. Si seulement il avait cherché à se battre pour avoir sa fille et pour les protéger, elle et Hanna... Eric s'en voudrait longtemps. Si seulement, en tant que flic, il avait essayé de protéger sa fille et de relancer l'enquête avant la mise à mort.


End file.
